


FUCKING pOEM

by 1224clover



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Love, Sonnets, idk - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1224clover/pseuds/1224clover
Summary: Yea it's past my bedtime because its 2:20am but my bestie wanted to read my old fic but instead I suggested this because I'd rather write something new. But I'm not a writer or anything tbh so this is my dry attempt at talent so click to read a shitty poem about idle tbh sorry in advance <3





	FUCKING pOEM

Love is beauty shrouded with pain  
Like dandelions floating in the wind  
Only blown away for someone elses gain  
Memories reminders of the love that has thinned  
Of the long nights and slow kisses  
The love that was never ment to last  
Gentle caresses and beautiful wishes  
The love for another infinite and vast  
Dancing through the night never doing wrong  
Sparkling eyes and a humorous glance  
The words passed between smooth like a song  
Leaving you in a cathartic trance  
The beauty of love is you don't get a say  
Yet the pain breaks your heart in the exact same way


End file.
